To much to think about
by 8emmy
Summary: Spirit and Stein are young adults and Kami is pregnant. Spirit talks about Kami and Stein does too. Bad summary but read the story part. There is another view point in the whole Spirit is the bad guy in the relationship. I hope you enjoy! (New bonus chapter!)


**First of I want to inform you all that I do not own Soul Eater. I wished I did though! (*evil laugh**cough*)**

Two men sat at the bar of a club somewhere downtown of Death City. The man on the left had grey hair and a giant screw coming out of his head; his clothes were covered in stiches. He took along sip of his whiskey, while the other man took shot after shot. His red hair was long and he wore a dark suit with his cross tie loose around his neck.

"Women, who needs them?" the red head said as he motioned the bartender for another shot. The bartender shook his head and started to make another shot for the poor man. The red head played with his tie.

"Yeah you're telling me. They won't allow you to dissect them after the third date. I mean that is a long time, I would of dissected them on the first, but being the gentleman I am I have to wait. When I do ask they just scream, and call the police stating I am a crazy person. I am defiantly not a crazy person." The man with the screw said.

"Stein that is not what I'm saying and I am defiantly sure you are more than crazy." The red head said. The bartender put down the shot glass leaving the two men to talk. The club music was lower than usual for the night rush hasn't come in yet.

"Then what are you saying Spirit? Are you having problems with Kami, because if you are I can dissect her?" Stein said. Spirit rolled his eyes as he downed another shot he called for another but the bartender shook his head no. Stein scowled and started to play with his shot glass.

"No you can't dissect Kami. She however has been on my case ever since she got pregnant. She wants me to settle down and give up skirt chasing for the baby. I mean of course I could do that for Kami, but the women species is so vast and magical that I might miss some great chance. I don't think I can stop." Spirit said. Stein laughed and hit his friends back.

"This wouldn't happen if you used protection my friend. And you know Kami she would want her child to grow up in a normal house hold full of love. Not a pervy father that drinks too much and has a thing for young busty women." Stein explained.

"Why can't Kami just leave me alone or even better idea an abortion? I mean that won't mean I am going to be tied down." Spirit wondered. Stein gave Spirit a glare, "What?"

"You know what Kami thinks about abortion. And I bet once that baby comes out you are going to love that child. Kami just wants you to understand how important being the father is. Without you there would be some difficult times for Kami." Stein pointed out. Spirit sighed and ran his long fingers through his hair.

"I just don't like the idea of being settled down with her. I mean she already rejected me when we were teens, and then that one crazy night when we both got drunk we did it. Stein she played with my heart like it was one of those cheap cell phone games. I just know that she's going to be the one walking out on that baby. Not me." Spirit let out all his thoughts. Stein nodded his head understanding how difficult it can be for trusting someone with your heart after getting it destroyed over and over again.

"At least be there for the child. You can have your affairs behind closed doors as long as you keep it from interfering with the baby." Stein suggested. Spirit looked over to Stein giving him one of the largest creepiest smiles he had on deck. Stein sighed and watched the man leave the club.

Stein knew that the child is going to grow up in a very broken house hold, but he also knew that there was going to be someone with the same feelings that will love that child. Stein finished his whiskey and smiled. "Good luck kid, I'm rooting for you."

**So I thought this is another view point of the whole Spirit and Kami feelings thing. I thought that Kami would be the one who was the real villain and Spirit is just the pervy idiot who can't fully trust women especially Kami. It's sort of like Maka in a way. So yeah I hoped you all liked it!**

**~8emmy**


End file.
